A conventional mobile communication system such as the IEEE 802.16 notifies a mobile station of an allocated radio resource or transmitting control information for radio link control by using a MAP that is transmitted through a downlink for each frame. The conventional signaling method includes a radio resource allocated for transmitting a corresponding packet and control information in the MAP for each frame so as to transmit the packet of a corresponding service in the case of a voice over IP (VoIP) service that requires a periodic and fixed bandwidth for a predetermined time, thereby generating undesired overhead of the MAP.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.